It is known to provide lineal indentations on wood dowels, especially spiral surface grooves, to improve the gripping characteristics when glued. Dowels of this nature are usually furnished in certain specified lengths and because of this are relatively expensive.
It is an object of the present invention to enable a wood worker to purchase the less expensive dowel rod in the usual lengths of 30" or 36" with a smooth surface. With the tool to be described, the plain dowel rod can be cut to the desired lengths and then scribed with lineal striations by driving the dowel through the tool once or twice.
The striations are actually pressed into the surface of the dowel and will function to allow glue to escape through the shallow grooves in a blind hole. But contact with a wet glue will cause the pressed-in wood to swell and expand out again essentially to the true cylindrical shape. This provides a very tight joint.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent in the following specification and claims directed to persons skilled in the art and setting forth the invention and the manner and process of using it.